My Forbidden Love
by Sergeant-Fluffer
Summary: This is a chaseprice fic that was requested by an anon on tumblr, lots of fluff and also kinda sad, aaa save me. ;v; It starts off with Chloe explaining her thoughts on how it all began, with a game of spin the bottle after a Vortex Club Party. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: You should totally listen to Queen of Disaster by Lana Del Rey and also Strange Love by Halsey to enhance the story because I swear I sang these songs the entire time writing this, it reminds me of them so much** **(~** **╥▽╥)~**

 _So.. This has been going on for a while.. And I don't know how to explain it, so I'm going to start from the beginning..  
It happened late one night, Max dragged me out to a vortex club party and later her and a bunch of her friends and I went back to her dorm and just hung out._

"Max! We should play spin the bottle!" Dana chimed.  
"Spin the bottle? I mean.. Is that alright with everyone?" Max inquired.

Everyone seemed to nod or make a noise confirming their content.

Chloe chugged down the rest of her beer and wiped her lips with the sleeve of her jacket. "Here, you can use this." She uttered handing the bottle to Max, who placed it in the center of the circle of people.

 _Now you see, I was drunk off my ass and pretty hazy, but I still remember everything I felt that night, and I still feel my stomach coil when I think about it too much. The game went on as usual, girls kissed girls, boys kissed girls, boys kissed boys, hell I kissed some people, but then it happened._

"Victoria! It's your turn to spin." Juliet said informatively.  
Victoria just scoffed and proceeded to spin the bottle, and it slowly came to a stop facing the blue-haired punk.  
"Her?!" Victoria said distraught.  
Chloe glanced over to her and scratched the back of her neck. "Well, why not?"

The blonde girl looked away trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Fine." She uttered.  
"Fine." Chloe responded

Victoria scooted over towards Chloe until she was only inches away from her face, she clasped Chloe's shoulders before pulling her in for a tender, lasting kiss.

When the two separated, Chloe was so overcome with emotion that she stood up and desperately spat out a sentence.

"Hey uh.. I need to take a drag, be right back." She waved her pack of cigarettes before exiting the room and heading towards the showers.

 _God what the fuck is this feeling? I must be too damn drunk to understand but.. fuck.. That kiss felt really.. right.._

She lit her cigarette and took a puff. Suddenly Victoria entered in after her, Chloe still had a cigarette when Victoria vigorously pulled it out and pressed their lips together again.

Chloe coughed as they disconnected. "You taste like smoke and alcohol.." Victoria sighed.  
"What was that about?" the punk muttered.  
"I needed to make sure I wasn't losing my mind, but if you tell anyone about this, I'll skin you."  
Chloe shot Vic one of her legendary smirks. "Who is there to tell?" She chuckled, taking another puff of her cigarette.  
Vic pouted and scowled at her. "You know exactly who there is to tell! We were just in a room full of people to tell!"  
"I probably won't even remember this tomorrow, calm down Vicki."  
"Whatever." The blonde huffed before tugging at Chloe's wrist. "Come on, we should get back."

Chloe tore Victoria's grip on her as they walked back, many of the students were returning to their dorms and waved at the pair as they passed.

"Hey Che, feeling better?" Max asked.  
"Feeling alright Maxaroni. But.. Too drunk to drive, mind if I crash here?"  
Chuckling slightly, Max replied "Sure thing Che."  
"Cool" The blue-haired punk uttered before collapsing onto Max's bed.  
"Hey hey hey!" Victoria muttered, "Don't pass out just yet you buffoon! You'll get a nasty hangover."  
"You would know Miss Queen Bee." Max uttered with a small giggle.  
"More like Queen Bitch." Chloe snickered.  
"I'm going to pretend _neither of you_ said anything." The blonde snarled, sitting Chloe up. "Seriously, drink some water, hangovers are horrible, Max, can you get her some water?"  
"Uh, yeah sure thing." Max stood up leaving the room.  
"What's with you suddenly being so nice to me Vicki?" Chloe groggily asked.  
Sighing and crossing her arms, Vic muttered "Maybe I've taken a liking to you punk trash, but I'll deny ever saying that." She smiled lightly "I'll be on my way, be _sure_ to drink the water Max gives you."

Victoria strutted out of the room and returned to her own dorm.

Shortly after, Max returned, a water bottle in hand.

"Here Chlo." She handed Chloe the water bottle.  
"Thanks Max." Chloe muttered before chugging the entire water bottle and passing out.

 _That's how it started and since then we began hanging out more and more, I guess Max gave her my number because she called me asking me to come over a lot._

Chloe trudged up the stairs outside the dorms.

"She's god damn lucky I didn't get caught sneaking in here." Chloe muttered angrily.

When Chloe reached Victoria's door, she inhaled deeply and proceeded to knock.  
The door creaked open, Victoria stood there, looking fairly casual in her pajamas. "Hey.." She cooed.  
"What's up? I hate to seem pushy but I'd rather not get caught by my step-douche being here when I shouldn't be, can I come in?"  
Vic sighed lightly, "Yeah, right, sorry." She opened the door allowing Chloe in.  
"Sorry? Is Miss Queen Bitch going soft?" Chloe chortled.  
"Sit the fuck down and listen Price." She huffed. "I am not soft, not for anyone, I _AM_ the Queen Of Blackwell..."  
"But?" Chloe sat down on Vic's bed crossing her arms.  
"But.. .. Ever since that night with spin the bottle, God I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Completely stupid right?" The blonde breathed an anxious laugh.  
"You sound hella nervous over someone you literally called 'punk trash' in the same night."  
"Will you let me speak?!" Vic whined.  
"Alright, sorry Vic."  
She cleared her throat. "As I was saying.. I.. Haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and when we've hung out before I just.. I've felt like I could just be me, and even now I'm still getting so fucking nervous in front of you and nothing makes sense to me just... Nothing without you."  
Chloe jolted up from Vic's bed and clasped her shoulders. "Whoah whoah whoah Vicki are you serious right now? Like you're honestly confessing to me? That's.. That's hella weird.."  
"W-Why is it weird Price?!" She blurted out, beginning to become flustered.

Chloe released her grip on Vic and headed towards the window opening it.  
She pulled out and lit a cigarette beginning to smoke.

Victoria swayed impatiently waiting for a response.

"I've got something to say too." Chloe muttered.  
"Well what?! What is it?" Vic huffed.  
"Well, it's no different from what you said, I've had the hots for you since we kissed, that's that."  
"That's that?! How are you so casual with this? Do you not even care?!"  
"Shut up Vicki! God."  
"That isn't very nice." She groaned.  
"Well I'm not very nice, but you like me anyway." Chloe smirked.  
"And you like me." She responded.  
"So do you want to date or something?" Chloe chortled.  
Vic walked up behind Chloe, wrapping her arms around the punk's waist. "Why do you have to treat this like one big joke..?" She sighed.

Chloe paused desperately trying to find something to say.

"Hey, listen, it's not that I think this is a _joke_ I just.. I just act like an asshole when I don't know what to say or do alright? I already told you I like you Vic, and yeah, my suggestion of us dating probably sounded sarcastic, but I meant every word in the sincerest way I possible can.." Chloe puffed her cigarette. "I'm sorry for being such a punk asshole." She muttered.  
Victoria wrapped her arms around Chloe tighter and chuckled. "You're impossible, Price."  
"Oh believe me Chase, I know." She smiled putting out her cigarette and placing her hands over Victoria's.

* * *

"Chloe! Hey Chloe!" Max ran up to her friend excitedly.  
"Yo Maxaroni, where's the fire? And, in my heart doesn't count." She chuckled and winked.  
"Psh, no, no fire Che, but Dana and I were talking, and we were thinking how cool it'd be to go camping, before it gets too cold, you know? So we're organizing to go this weekend, you in?" Max smiled brightly.  
"Sure thing Max, whose all coming along?"  
"Well, Dana and Juliet for sure, we were thinking about inviting Brooke and Kate as well."  
"I'm inviting Vic." Chloe interrupted.  
"Oh uh, alright Chlo, whatever works."

Just then Victoria, Taylor and Courtney walked by.

"Hey Vic!" Chloe walked over and placed a hand on Victoria's arm.  
Vic scoffed. "Ugh, don't touch me." She swatted away Chloe's hand.  
Chloe dropped her gaze and Victoria groaned. "Girls, go on ahead, I'll catch up."  
"Sure thing Tori!" Taylor obliged, pulling Courtney away.  
Chloe sighed and shrugged her shoulders, cigarette hanging from her mouth. "Got plans this weekend?"  
"Please don't give me that look Chloe I'm sorry. I'm just not.. confident enough to say we're dating, I swear it's not you it's absolutely me, and I'm really shitty that way, And no, no plans, have something in mind?" Victoria uttered quietly.  
"You're not shitty and I love you, that's why I'm here, and camping, Max and some friends are camping, I'm going, figured I'd invite you." Chloe muttered.  
"C-Camping? Isn't that a bit insanitary? I mean.. My clothes are expensive Chloe, I'd hate to have them ruined."  
"Fine then Vic, don't come, have fun alone all weekend with your beloved cashmere." Chloe groaned and turned around, beginning to walk away.  
".. Chloe wait! I.. I'll go.. For you.." She gave a small smile.  
Chloe smirked and turned her head. "There's hope for us yet."

The blue-haired girl chuckled, satisfied with herself, she walked back over to Max.

"What was that about Che?" Max uttered with a chuckle.  
"Oh you know, just using my Chloe charm to convince Vic to come along."

Max just scoffed and carried on.

 _When the day came, we all joined in the parking lot early, carrying our things._

"Good morning everyone!" Kate beamed.  
The assortment of people either groaned or smiled in return.  
"Is everyone ready to go? We all have our tents and snacks and stuff?" Max asked.  
Chloe glanced around. "It looks like it Maxi-pad."  
"Alright great! So who is driving with who? It'd be good to have no more than two cars." Max uttered.  
"Brooke and I can go with Dana and Juliet, if that's okay with you two?" Kate inquired.  
"Of course it is sweetie!" Dana cooed.  
"Alright, so, I'll go with Victoria and Chloe, sound good?" Max confirmed.  
"Yeah sure whatever, sounds fine Max." Victoria muttered  
"Great! Let's go!"

Everyone climbed into their cars and began the trip.

Max shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat, before glancing back at Victoria, who was sleeping soundly.

"Hey, Chloe?"  
"What's up Max?"  
Max paused briefly before saying "Is there something going on between you and Victoria?"  
Chloe scoffed "Like what? I don't really know what you could mean."  
"Chloe please don't lie to me, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything."  
".. Can I really tell you anything Max? Sometimes the truth is better left unsaid."  
"Chloe come on! Don't be like that! I just.. I hate for you to be so secretive, it's just seemed like we've been growing apart and.. I don't want to lose you again."  
"Whoah Max, way to drop the bomb shell."  
"Chloe.."

Chloe took a moment to assure that Victoria was asleep and fixed her gaze on the road again.

"Max. Vic and I have been dating for a few months now."  
"W-What..? Are you serious?" Max blurted out.  
"Shh! We don't want to wake her, I'm not even supposed to tell you, so shush."  
"Sorry" Max muttered.  
"Yeah, okay, we've been dating for a while, do you remember that night with spin the bottle?"  
"After that vortex club party? Man that feels like forever ago Chlo."  
"Tell me about it. But that night, when I left the room to smoke, Victoria followed after me, she kissed me again saying 'I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind.' Weird right? Although, I'm only assuming _you_ were the one who gave her my number."  
"Well yeah, she asked for it."  
"Yeah, and she _continued_ to call and text me a lot dude. We hung out so much I'm surprised step-douche didn't bust me."

Staring out the window, Max looked for more things to say, feeling the slightest bit of envy.

"I just.. I _hella_ love her. She's just everything I've ever wanted, even if she _is_ a huge pain in the ass, but let's be real, I'm sure she thinks I'm a pain too.. Sometimes I wonder why she even stays.."

The remainder of the car ride consisted of complete silence.

When they arrived, Max immediately hopped out of the car grabbing her things.

"Well, we're here! Let's try not to set up camp too far from the cars in case of emergency."

Chloe stepped out of her truck and opened the back door, nudging Vic.

"Hey, we're here, time to get up sleeping beauty." She muttered.  
Vic stretched and quivered at the feel of the mountain breeze. "Here already?"  
"Uh-huh." Chloe uttered before walking away from the car, her tent and materials in hand.  
"Hey wait! Uh.. Che?" Victoria spouted.  
Chloe made her way back to the door. "Y-Yeah, what is it?"  
Vic jumped up and wrapped her arms around Chloe, whispering "Hey, I love you okay? And I probably don't say it enough, and I suck because of that, but _I love you_ I really do, okay?"  
Chloe blushed and gently wrapped her arms around Vic. "..Did you hear my conversation with Max?"  
"I did, and I think you're full of shit." Vic chuckled "Yeah, you are a pain in the ass, Price, but you're _my_ pain in the ass, and I wouldn't have it any other way baby."  
Chloe smirked and chortled "I cannot _believe_ how hella sappy you're being Vicki.. ... But thank you. I love you too."

Victoria released her grip in Chloe and followed her towards the others.

"Alright everyone, I think we should set up our tents right away!" Dana exclaimed. "So let's get to it!"  
"So I'm assuming we're just sharing tents in pairs or whatever?" Juliet asked.  
"I guess so." Chloe muttered "You gonna help Vic?"  
"I think I'll just supervise." Vic said with a chuckle.  
"Bitch."  
"Punkass."  
"Retract the claws ladies." Brooke muttered.  
"Go fuck yourself Brooke." Chloe joked.  
"Stop being such a pain and set up the tent already Miss athletic." Victoria scoffed.  
"Yeah whatever." Chloe said beginning to set the tent up.

After everyone had their tents set up Max chimed in "Alright, so... We should probably collect firewood right?"  
"Yeah, don't worry Maxi-pad, I got this." Chloe beamed.  
"I-I'll go with her!" Victoria blurted out.  
"Okay Vic, cool, see you guys soon, be safe." Max said.  
"Yes, please be safe!" Kate repeated.

Chloe trotted off and Vic followed close behind.

"Nice subtle way of getting alone time with me Vicki." Chloe smirked, picking up branches and sticks.  
Victoria quickly knocked the branches out of the punk's hand and pressed her against a tree grabbing her waist. "Shut up and kiss me already." She begged angrily.  
"With pleasure." Chloe chuckled before pulling Victoria in for a rough kiss.  
"Fuck.." Vic muttered in between kisses "I've missed this."  
Chloe chortled "I've missed _you_ "  
"That's fucking gay, Price."  
"Says the lovely lady who pressed _me_ against a tree and _begged me_ to kiss her." Che said running a hand through the blonde's hair.  
"..Fuck you, just kiss me." Victoria growled.  
"Somebody's impatient." Chloe smirked, wrapping her arms around Vic's shoulders, kissing her neck.  
Vic tightened her grip on Chloe's waist. "Bastard.." the blonde muttered  
"Fucker."  
"I hate you."  
"You don't."  
Tori moaned lightly when Chloe bit her neck. "..I don't."  
Chloe smirked. "Yeah, I thought so." She gently pushed Vic away. "I hate to cut this short but, we do need to get fire wood back to the camp."  
Victoria scoffed, her face bright red. "Yeah, fine."

Chloe gathered up the sticks she had in hand before, hoisted them on her shoulder, and walked back in the direction of the camp.

When the two made it back, the group looked at them.

"Oh hey Chloe, nice job." Max glanced over at Victoria and started to laugh. "H-Hey Victoria, what's that on your neck?"  
Victoria's face went red. "W-What are you talking about?!" She placed a hand over her neck.  
"Vicki's got a hickey." Max muttered before bursting into laughter.  
Victoria scowled before striking Chloe across the face.  
Chloe, feeling like her heart stopped, dropped the branches she had and muttered "Hey uh.. I need a minute." before crawling into her tent.

Victoria's face went pale and she quickly followed after her.

Vic gulped "C-Che..?"  
The blue-haired girl wiped her tear-stained face with her leather jacket before turning to face Victoria. "W-Why.. Why would you..?"  
Guilt washed over Victoria and she crawled over to Chloe. "I.. I don't know what came over me.."  
Chloe gently grasped Victoria's wrists. "W-Why..?"  
The blonde choked back tears. "I.. I'm such a bitch.. I'm so sorry.."  
Chloe sniffled, wiping her eyes again, letting go of Victoria. "... David hit me once.. For smoking weed in my room.. I... Victoria.."  
Vic scooted closer to Chloe and place her hands gently on her shoulders. "I.. I am so sorry, I really am, I'm sorry. I just.. I get so scared.. I'm supposed to be the Queen of Blackwell, and I've been upholding that reputation.. I'm sorry it ever came to this I'm just so insecure, it felt like my reputation was all I had.."  
"But..?" Chloe muttered.  
"But.. I have _you_ now, and I'm sick of living a lie because.. because I love you Chloe, and we don't always get along, but I will always love you, and I promise.." Vic placed a hand gently on Chloe's face. "I will _never_ hurt you like that again."

Chloe just leaned her face into Victoria's shoulder, still teary-eyed.

Vic placed a hand on Chloe's back. "I'll go tell them if you want, I.. I'm not afraid anymore.

Chloe intertwined their fingers and gave her a solemn nod.

Vic used her other hand to help lift herself and Chloe up off the ground. "You're okay with this?"  
"Are you?" The punk retorted.  
"..Yes, I am."

The two walked out of the tent together, hand in hand.

"Everyone! I have something to say." Tori exclaimed.  
"What is it Victoria?" Kate inquired with bright eyes.  
"Is Chloe okay?" Max asked.  
"God I hope so.." Vic muttered, placing her free hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Vic gulped and took a deep breath. "Everyone, I've been hiding something for a while now.. And, it might be obvious now but regardless of that.. Chloe and I have been together for a few months now, and I've hid it because I've been selfish and insecure, but.. But she means more to me than anything, she _is_ my everything, and I can't bear the thought of losing her, and yeah.. We've only been together _a few months_.. but.. they've been the best months of my life. Chloe, I really do love you.."  
Chloe wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and buried her head into Vic's shoulder. "That's really gay Vicki." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I know.." She smiled.

 **Author's Note: Oh wow man I had way too much fun writing this, and I also died a lil inside writing this, save my soul, I am trash.  
Ah well, I think I'll most likely write more to this, but I'm always open for ideas, so let me know what you'd like to see happen in this story! And thanks so much for reading! I appreciate the kind words and support!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke immediately started laughing. "You two? The two most opposite people? You HATE each other!" Brooke continued to laugh until she was cut off by Kate nudging her.  
The group was silent for a while before Dana chimed in. "Hey, you two are happy right?"  
Vic averted eye contact with anyone twiddling her thumbs. "Yes, I've never been happier."  
"Then I'm happy for you two!" Dana beamed.  
"This seems like a recipe for disaster" Juliet mumbled.  
Vic smirked, "Says the girl whose boyfriend would sext me as a joke."  
"What the fuck did you just say?!" Juliet snarled.  
"GUYS GUYS PLEASE! I really don't want to be the mediator in all this. Look, I know that Victoria hasn't been the kindest to all of us, but she's finally found something in her life that makes her happy, can't we just show a little respect for her?" Kate muttered.  
"That sounds like it would also end in disaster." Brooke remarked.

Chloe sighed shrugging her shoulders. "Fine whatever! Vic and I will just leave I don't wanna deal with this if you guys aren't willing to put up with us.."  
"W-Why can't Victoria just leave?" Max asked sheepishly. "I don't want you to go Chloe."

Chloe began taking down her tent and hoisted the supplies over her shoulder.

"I should've known that even the people I'm closest to wouldn't support me when I need them, just like everyone else in my life."

Chloe stomped off and Vic followed close behind not meeting anyone's gaze as she passed.

The pair hopped in Chloe's truck and Chloe wouldn't speak a word.

Suddenly Che pulled the truck to the side of the road.

"Chloe?" Victoria glanced up at her and Chloe was curled over her steering wheel.  
Victoria's lip quivered before she reached over placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
Chloe was crying, but when she calmed down she spoke "Why does everyone do this to me? Even Max.. I expected more from her.. Guess I'm just always bound to be screwed over by everyone I love.."  
Victoria gulped hoping not to say the wrong thing. "Che.. No it's not you, it's not you at all, it's me, I've just been going around Blackwell being a mega bitch to everyone, and now you're getting the backlash." She sighed.  
"We're going to my house, I just can't deal with anything right now." Chloe said sternly

Before Victoria could protest, Chloe had starting driving again, and she decided against trying to fight her.

Vic slouched back in her seat and waited til they arrived at the Price household. Chloe rushed out of the car and stomped inside barely waiting for Victoria to follow.

Joyce beamed at the unexpected sight of her daughter.

"Oh Chloe! Wasn't expectin' you home so early, campin' cut short?"  
"Yep. Mom, Vic, Vic, Mom, we're dating, introductions done? Great, I'm going upstairs." Chloe stormed off upstairs.  
Joyce sighed. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, but what's goin' on with Chloe?"  
Vic scratched the nape of her neck and shrugged her shoulders. "Just some bullshit with kids at school, I'd better go."

She trotted up the stairs and knocked on Chloe's door before walking in.

"Chloe..?" Vic muttered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you going to be okay?" she remarked rubbing her arm uncomfortably.  
"You're starting to look like Max.." Chloe shook her head. "I'm fine, just come lay here with me." She said smoking a blunt.

Vic waltzed over laying down on her back placing her hands on her stomach.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" Tori asked shyly.  
"What's there to talk about?" Chloe shrugged.  
"You seem like you have a lot to talk about, you seem like you're about to burst anytime you get sad about something."  
"It's not worth it."  
"But _you're_ worth it Che."

Chloe finished her blunt, sat up, and clasped Vic's hand.

"Maybe to you." The punk uttered  
"Yes, to me, I love you, and you can't just hide your feelings forever, it's unhealthy."  
"But you do it all the time."  
"Yeah, that's how I know it's unhealthy Chloe. You know you are stubborn as hell, you have issues admitting you're wrong huh?"  
"Shut up, I don't wanna talk about it."  
"You never do, that's the problem."

Vic sat up and turned to face Chloe, concern sprawled across her face.

"Don't you trust me?

Chloe laid back down, turning to her side, facing her back towards Vic before uttering a quite "Yes." and closing her eyes.  
Tori pulled off Chloe's beanie and tossed it aside, curling up next to her, wrapping her hands around the punks waist.

The two drifted off, and slept peacefully before the sound of Chloe's phone ringing abruptly interrupted them.

Chloe groaned before getting up and answering her phone.

"Yeah?"  
"Chloe? Hey are.. Are you okay?" Max chimed cautiously from the other end.  
"Peachy, what do you want?"  
"I... We're all here, Dana, Juliet, Brooke, Kate and I, we.. We wanted to say we're sorry, we're really sorry for how we treated you, that was just.. so uncool. Can you ever forgive us?"  
The rest of the girls chimed in from the phone expressing how they were sorry.

Chloe paused and Vic looked up at her. "Chloe baby, can you come back to bed?" She cooed.  
Chloe turned and looked at Victoria.

"Yeah, sure Max, see you later?"  
"Yeah of course!" Max beamed

Chloe hung up the phone crawling back into bed facing Vic.

"You don't call me baby often." Chloe smirked  
"I was warm and then you left, I knew that'd be the only way to get you to come back." Vic chuckled  
"You are such an asshole."  
"And you're punk trash."  
"At least I'm not a bitch on the outside and a sappy piece of shit on the inside." Chloe chortled.  
Victoria smirked laughing slightly. "GOD. You're the WORST." She said sarcastically.

Chloe paused a minute seeing the hickey on Vic's neck.

"Oh wait hold on a minute!" Chloe bolted downstairs and came back with a spoon in her hand.  
Vic just stared at her confused. "What?"  
Chloe jumped onto the bed and sat Tori up, placing the spoon to her neck.  
Victoria flinched and pulled away. "What the hell Price?!"  
Che just scoffed "It's for the present on your neck."  
Vic immediately placed her hand over the hickey, embarrassed by it.  
"Oh come on Vicki, it's just you and me here, I'm not judging, the spoon should help it, but you gotta let me help you okay? Just relax."  
Victoria pulled her hand away from her neck cautiously.  
Chloe placed the spoon to her neck and Tori winced.

Chloe paused for a minute, searching Vic's face.

"You know, you're gonna have to let your walls down at some point." Chloe muttered.  
Vic furrowed her brows and responded "You too, Price." without hesitation.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably at the comment.

Victoria pulled her phone out of her pocket checking the time. "Wow, 4pm already? Today flew and I haven't eaten a single bite." She stated grumpily. "Price, can we go get something to eat? My treat. I'm starving."  
Chloe beamed "Yeah we can go to two whales and get some grub!"  
Vic scoffed. "No, I meant somewhere more refined, which means you'll have to dress more appropriately."  
Chloe lifted her hands up and pretended the weigh the options like a scale.

"Girlfriend inviting me on a date.. Dress more refined... Hmm..."

Victoria's face became flushed at the statement.

"G-Girlfriend..? You've never called me that before.." A small smile quivered onto her face.  
Chloe moved to sit on Vic's lap and kissed her. "You're so cute when you're not trying to uphold reputations, like a true bitch."  
Victoria pushed Chloe off her and laughed. "You really ARE the worst."  
"Guilty as charged, so what about that dinner date?"  
Vic chuckled. "I thought you'd forgotten."  
"Not when it comes to food. So what are we gonna wear?"

Victoria paused "Maybe dresses?"  
"Vom alert, no way in hell would I be caught dead in a dress."  
Vic groaned. "Fine, a suit then?"  
"Bingo Vicki."  
She scoffed. "You really are a typical lesbian."  
Chloe furrowed her brows "I'm not a lesbian though?"  
Vic just stared at her confused. "You're not gay?"  
"Nope, bisexual is the term sweetie."  
Vic chuckled. "I would've never guessed."  
"Yeah yeah whatever can we go get food now?" Chloe beamed impatiently like an excited puppy.  
"I know a place where we can rent you a suit, I have dresses in my wardrobe at Blackwell, so we'll have to go there first."

Chloe jumped up and opened the door.

"After you Milady Chase."

Vic perked up and walked towards the door, stopping in front of the door and turning to face the punk. She grabbed Chloe by her jacket and kissed her before walking out the door.

"Whoah.." Chloe huffed with a grin and waltzed out behind her."

* * *

The pair arrived on Blackwell campus and strutted to the dorms.

They were about to walk into Victoria's room when they heard a voice.

"Chloe!" Max exclaimed running up and hugging her tightly.

Chloe smiled and patted her head. "Hey Max."  
"Chloe, I'm so sorry we all treated you the way we did, it was so unfair to you, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Max pleaded pushing her nose into Chloe's shoulder.  
"Whoah Max, we're cool okay? I forgive you, what would I ever do without my partner in crime?" She chuckled ruffling Max's hair. "Vic and I are just here for a minute though, so we gotta get going soon, text me though?"  
"Absolutely!" Max said excitedly letting go of Chloe and heading back to her room.

Chloe chuckled turning to face an unamused Victoria.

"Partner in crime? Really?"  
"Yeah, Max is my best friend. Come on Vicki, don't tell me you're getting jealous over little ol' me?" She snickered.  
Victoria grunted, not knowing what to say as a response.  
Chloe walked into Vic's room, shutting the door. "You're pretty insecure huh?" she muttered  
Vic turned around angrily "What do you mean?! Of course not. What do _I_ really have to be insecure about?" She smirked.  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Your sexuality? You preference in people? Photography? Anything really. Nobody's perfect Vic.."  
Victoria scoffed "Why would I be insecure about any of those things?"  
Chloe sighed, "I dunno, whatever I guess."

Vic pulled a dress from her closet and froze for a minute.

Chloe stared at her before uttering "Something wrong?"  
Tori turned to face Che and took a breath before saying, "Could you turn around..?"  
"Turn around?" Chloe gasped "So that's it!"  
"Che, shut up.."  
"You're insecure about your b-"  
"I SAID STOP OKAY?!" Vic shouted.

Chloe froze and swallowed hard before turning around slowly.

Victoria clenched her teeth, trying not to tear up. "S-So Nathan will be joining us, he said he has a date."  
"Oh yeah? That should be fun." Chloe said.  
"Yeah, should be."

The room was silent for a short while before Vic muttered "You can turn around now."

Chloe turned and looked at Vic.

She smiled and said "You look great babe."  
"Thank you, we should really go get you a suit now."

* * *

The pair walked up to the doors of the restaurant, Chloe tugging at her collar.

She groaned "I understand why I don't dress up often."  
Vic smacked Chloe's hand away, "Stop messing with it, you'll ruin it! Now, lets go inside and have a good time okay? Please try to behave."  
"No worries babe, 'behave' is my middle name."  
"Actually it's 'Elizabeth', but I'll let that one slide." Vic smirked.  
"Wait you know my middle n-"  
Victoria pulled her inside and said "Reservations for Prescott and Chase."  
"Ah yes Miss Chase, right away." the waiter said, leading them to a table.

The two followed him to a table where Nathan and Rachel sat.

"Chloe!" Rachel exclaimed, standing up and hugging her, "It's been so long girl, how have you been?"  
Che smiled and hugged Rachel back, "Yeah I've been doing alright, hope you've been causing lots of trouble." she chuckled, "I'm only kidding."

The three girls sat down after idly chatting for a minute.

"So you and Victoria huh Chlo?" Rachel waggled her eyebrows  
Che just chuckled looking over at Vic who was completely red-faced. "Yeah, Vic still isn't used to the whole 'being in a relationship with a girl' thing yet, it's understandable." Chloe smiled wrapping her arm around Victoria.

The table ordered their food and continued to make small talk.

Nathan smirked "I'll have to be honest Tori, didn't think you'd totally be into the 'punk rebel' type of person, especially a girl, thought you were more into dudes." He sipped his drink.  
Vic refused to make eye contact, "I'm allowed to like whoever I want Nate."  
"Whoah, down girl, pull back the claws, we're all friends here." He chuckled.

After everyone was done eating, Vic abruptly got up, pulling Chloe with her and waving goodbye to their friends.

"Vic, slow down, what's up with you?"

Victoria kept walking, ignoring was she said.

Chloe tore her arm from her grip. "Fucking! Talk to me Victoria! What the fuck is up with you tonight?!"  
Victoria remained silent, placing a hand on her face.  
"Is it me?! Did I do something wrong?! Or are you just embarrassed of me?! I can't fucking read minds what do you want from me Vic?! Talk to me!" Chloe shouted.  
"You know how you were talking about being insecure?" Vic paused, starting to tear up, "You're right, I am insecure, I am so insecure and afraid of everything." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she chuckled uncomfortably.  
"Victoria.. There's nothing wrong with being insecure, it's.. pretty common you know."  
Vic shook her head "It's all just stupid, why should I be insecure? I have everything don't I? Talent, popularity, a privileged family, why should _I_ of all people be insecure? It feels so awful, why can't I just stop worrying about things, it's all so dumb! Then I get afraid that because I'm worrying that it'll drive you away and I'll be alone again.." Vic choked on her words.  
Chloe walked closer to Victoria and clasped her hand. "Hey, hey now, I'm not going anywhere, if any of the things you thought or felt drove me away, I would not be here now, but look!" She raised both her arms towards the sky. "Here I am! Here! With you! Because I love you Victoria Chase! And I will scream my affections to the world if you ask me to! But be fair, I might do it even if you don't ask me to." She smiled looking at Vic, wiping tears from her eyes.  
Victoria gently wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, burying her nose into Che's shoulder.  
"Really Vic, you'll be okay, and if you're not? Well I'm here! I'll help you through whatever comes at you, like a knight in shining armor." She grinned.  
Victoria gently pushed her away, "You are just SO DAMN cheesy huh?" Vic chuckled.

Chloe laughed and walked over to Victoria wrapping an arm around he waist and beginning to walk towards her truck.

"So if I was a cheese, what kind of cheese do you think I'd be?" Chloe inquired.  
"Mm.. Probably Gouda." Vic replied.  
"Gouda? Why do you think that?"  
"Because I think you're _Gouda_ for me." Vic was holding back laughter.  
"Ugh oh my god that was terrible, who are you and what have you done with Victoria?"

 _"Haha, jokes on you, I'm right here." She said happily, walking with her hand intertwined with Chloe's.  
_

* * *

 **I am literally the worst, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but here's chapter two for the long awaited Chaseprice fic! I'm trying so hard to write more oml, I'm getting there, also to anyone who has been reading Number One Fan, my Pricefield Movie au, I'm working on that one too ;)**

 **But yeah! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was angsty af lmao.  
** **Stay cool my dudes!  
** **-Riley**


End file.
